I do not believe in fairy tales
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: AU. Yo no creo en los cuentos de hadas, a pesar de que mi vida es como uno, no creo en el amor y mucho menos en los príncipes azules…y nadie cambiara mi opinión…o ¿si?. SxM KxC B*SxT
1. prólogo

_Hola! Bueno antes que nada esta es mi primer fic de esta serie, espero que les guste._

_Summary: Yo no creo en los cuentos de hadas, a pesar de que mi vida es como uno, no creo en el amor y mucho menos en los príncipes azules…y nadie cambiara mi opinión…o ¿si?_

**I do not believe****in****fairy tales**

**Prólogo**

MAKA POV

Cuando era pequeña antes de dormir mi madre y mi padre siempre me leían cuentos, todos ellos siempre trataban de princesas que eran rescatadas por valientes príncipes que cabalgaban en un hermoso caballo blanco, en ese entonces yo pensaba que algún día un príncipe azul vendría a rescatarme de las garras de un terrible dragón, pero eso solo era cuando tenía 5 años, eso fue en la época en que yo era feliz, esa era la época en que como toda niña sueña en un príncipe que nunca aparecerá, pero acabo, todo lo que conocía y me hacia feliz desapareció, mi padre comenzó a engañar a mi madre y ella cansada y fastidiada se separo de mi padre y me abandono, mientras mi padre con los años conoció a otra mujer con la que se caso, esta mujer tenía tres hijas, esas niñas tontas que tratan de hacer mi vida imposible a acepción de Chrona la cual se ha vuelto como gran amiga mía, mientras mi padre parece cegado por esa mujer, es como si nada más existiese para él, ella siempre me trata mal, soy como su sirvienta, al principio pensé que todo era como en los libros y que algún día un gran príncipe azul me rescataría, pero grande fue mi decepción al saber que ese príncipe no existía y nunca me rescataría, me di cuenta de que si realmente quiero salir adelante tengo que pelear yo sola, no necesito la ayuda de nadie para ser feliz, mucho menos necesito de un hombre para cumplir mis sueños…yo soy Maka Albarn y no creo en los cuentos de hadas…y definitivamente no soy cenicienta para ser rescatada por un "príncipe" y si algo aprendí en todo este tiempo es que el amor no existe y nada ni nadie va a hacer que yo cambie de opinión.

_Bueno este es sólo el prólogo, espero les allá gustado y dejen sus reviews, las criticas también son aceptadas._


	2. Un príncipe en la escuela

**Un príncipe en la escuela**

MAKA POV

Me desperté muy temprano como cada mañana para preparar el desayuno, me puse el uniforme y me peine, arregle mis cosas y baje tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a mi "madrastra", una vez en la cocina saque todos los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno, en el momento que estaba preparando el desayuno escuche unos ruidos y rogué por qué no fuera mi madrastra ni tampoco porque fuera Mizune o Eruka ya que seguro ellas se molestarían mucho si yo todavía no tenía el desayuno listo.

-buenos días-dije con temor de lo que seguía.

-b-bu-e-nos d-di-días M-Maka-dijo una voz muy conocida para y solté todo el aire que había estado guardando por el miedo.

-Chrona eres tú-dije con alegría-¿se te ofrece algo?-le pregunte mientras seguía asiendo el desayuno.

-n-no na-na-nada y-yo so-solo t-te qui-quie-quiero ayu-d-dar-dijo ella acercándose a donde yo estaba, yo le sonreí.

-no es necesario que me ayudes, además si tu madre se entera se molestara mucho contigo-le dije y ella me ignoro y siguió ayudándome a poner la mesa.

-n-no im-importa-dijo mientras seguía haciendo lo suyo.

-gracias por ayudarme-le dije mientras seguía preparando el desayuno, después ambas empezamos a platicar de cosas sin importancia y sin darnos cuenta ya nos estábamos riendo y divirtiendo, hasta que como siempre lo bueno se arruina.

-¡pero qué es esto!-grito Medusa desde la puerta.

-y-yo l-lo si-siento m-madre-dijo apenada.

-fue mi culpa-me adelante, no quería que Chrona tuviera problemas, además yo ya estaba acostumbrada. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo que seguía, un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla y sentir el piso frio me hizo abrirlos, toque mi mejilla como acto reflejo del dolor, ya estaba acostumbrada a cosas así pero siempre dolían igual.

-de ti ya no me sorprende nada sirvienta-espeto con odio, mientras tomaba a Chrona de la mano y la jaloneaba-tu vienes conmigo, ya te dije que no le ayudes, te voy a castigar…-en ese momento ya no quise escuchar lo demás que le decía, me dedique a sobarme la parte dañada, ardía y en eso sentí un liquido caliente en la comisura de mi labio y la toque, observe mis dedos tenían sangre, me había roto el labio, mire a Chrona la cual me miraba pidiéndome disculpas, y yo le devolví una mirada diciéndole que no se preocupara.

-quiero mi desayuno-dijo Eruka, yo me levante del piso y me limpie la sangre del labio, luego como todas las mañanas serví el desayuno a todas.

Luego me subí al coche para irme a la escuela, si piensan que no tener libertad es como en los cuentos de hadas donde la princesa siempre está encerrada en un castillo o una torre, pues se equivocan, yo no tengo libertad y no necesariamente estoy encerrada en una torre, desde el día que mi madre nos abandono a mi padre y a mí, el me prohibió volver a salir, supongo que tiene miedo de que yo también lo deje, me puso un horario muy estricto, nunca me deja salir ni a la esquina, él me llevaba a la escuela e iba por mí, ahora es mi madrastra la que hace todo eso, pero si en algo mi padre ha sido claro con Medusa es eso, que nunca me deje salir, y para mi mala suerte él es profesor de mi escuela, por lo cual me tiene muy bien vigilada, pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo es que me vigila para casi todo lo que hago, y no se da cuenta de que su "mujer" es una arpía?

-ya llegamos-dijo Medusa y todas bajamos del coche, en ese momento mi padre salió a recibirnos, y Medusa actuó como siempre lo hacía cada vez que estaba mi padre cerca-Makita querida cuídate mucho, espero que te valla muy bien el día de hoy-dijo en un tono empalagoso y abrazándome.

-si como sea-dije separándome de ella y caminando hasta la puerta de la escuela, en la cual mi padre me recibió.

-buenos días Maka, verdad que Medusa es un amor-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no había vuelto a ver a mi padre tan feliz desde que mi madre se fue, tal vez sea un mujeriego, pero me gusta verlo feliz, supongo que por eso aguanto a esa mujer a las tontas que por hijas, a acepción de Chrona claro.

-Makita vámonos antes de que lleguemos tarde a clase-dijo Mizune en el mismo tono que utilizo su madre hace un rato, "hipócrita" pensé, me arrastro hasta la clase y luego me soltó.

-donde le enseñes ese golpe a tu padre, le diré a mi madre que te encierre en el sótano- me amenazo, "ilusa" pensé, realmente cree que esas amenazas me dan miedo, está muy equivocada.

-no pienso decirle nada así que guárdate tus estúpidas amenazas para otra persona-le dije mientras quitaba su mano de mi hombro, y caminaba a mi lugar.

-buenos días Maka-dijo mi mejor amiga Tsubaki.

-buenos días-la salude y ella me miro preocupada.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunte y ella me observo.

-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla y el labio?-pregunto y yo me toque en donde mi madrastra me había golpeado.

-no es nada-le mentí.

-tu madrastra te lo hizo-eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-bueno…-no sabía que contestar, creo que mejor decir la obvia verdad-si-un frio y seco "si" fue lo único que se me ocurrió contestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Liz llego con su hermana Patty corriendo y empujando a todos los que se metían en medio de su camino.

-¡Maka, Tsubaki!-nos grito y corrió a donde estábamos nosotras-¿ya se enteraron?-pregunto y nosotras no miramos y negamos con la cabeza-un príncipe va a venir a esta escuela-dijo emocionada, a ¿no lo mencione? Shibusen es una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, es una de las de mayor prestigio y por esa razón en esta escuela asisten personas con un gran poder, por ejemplo hijos de presidentes, o hijos de grandes magnates o futuros líderes de los países, pero nunca había asistido un "príncipe".

-y eso debe de interesarme ¿Por qué?...-le pregunte con cierta molestia, porque realmente no me interesaba.

-pues porque, podría ser guapo-dijo con emoción y yo moví la cabeza en negación.

-pues a mí me da igual-dije con molestia y abriendo mí libro para leerlo.

-podrías al menos fingir que te interesa-dijo molesta, se que a ellas les molesta que sea tan testaruda con respecto al tema de los chicos.

-es que no me interesa saber de ningún chico, porque no necesito de uno para ser feliz-les dije y ellas suspiraron con fastidio.

-pues debería interesarte-dijo Liz molesta.

-Maka, Liz tiene razón se que tú tienes tus ideas con respecto a los chicos además de que no porque te lastimaron vas a dejar de creer en el amor -dijo Tsubaki y yo la mire molesta-deberías tratar de olvidar a _esa persona _y comenzar de nuevo

-estoy harta de este tema-dije molesta y saliendo del salón con mi libro en la mano.

-pero tenemos clase-dijo Patty.

-no me importa la torpe clase-les dije molesta y salí casi corriendo del lugar, definitivamente no quería oír de chicos, es el tema que más detestaba, sobre todo después de lo que paso con…,comencé a correr más rápido al recordarlo al recordar que una vez creí y me destrozaron el corazón ,seamos realistas, ningún "príncipe" me sacara de la horrible vida que tengo, ningún chico llegara y me hará feliz y me alejara del sufrimiento, eso solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas. Corrí por los grandes pasillos de Shibusen sin mirar al frente, solo quería olvidarme de todo, de que mi madre me abandono, de que mi padre estaba ciego y era un mujeriego (cosa que no le importaba a mi madrastra con tal de que le diera dinero), de que para mi madrastra no era más que una basura que hay que quitar del camino.

-¡Auch!-me queje cuando sentí que choque con algo y caí al piso-¡fíjate por dónde vas idiota!-le grite con odio a la persona que estaba enfrente de mí, sabía que no era su culpa, pero estaba molesta y tenía que desquitarme con algo o alguien.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto una voz y yo abrí los ojos y me encontré con un chico albino, con cabello blanco y ojos color rubí, cuando vi sus ojos no pude evitar sonrojarme, me parecieron lindos.

-yo…-¿desde cuándo un chico me dejaba sin palabras?-los siento no me fije por donde iba-le dije saliendo del trance, en eso él se agacho a mi altura y toco mi mejilla y mi labio, por lo cual me sonroje, así que utilice mi única escapatoria, tome el libro que tenía en mi mano-¡Maka-chop!-le di lo más duro que pude con mi libro en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

-¡gracias por matar a mis neuronas!-grito molesto y recuperándose del golpe-solo me preocupaba, porque pensé que te había lastimado cuando choque contigo-dijo molesto y en eso recordé el golpe en mi cara, producto de Medusa.

-si te refieres a esto-dije señalando mi mejilla- ya lo tenía, no tenias que preocuparte-le dije ya más tranquila.

-bueno un caballero tan _cool_ como yo tenía que preocuparse de una chita tan pecho-plano como tu-dijo y en ese momento agarre otra vez mi libro.

-¡Maka-chop!-le volví a pegar pero esta vez más fuerte.

-¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?-me dijo molesto.

-pues eso te pasa por llamarme pecho-plano-le dije molesta.

-¿oye no deberías estar en clase?-me pregunto.

-pues, lo que pasa es que…-pensé una excusa-tengo clase libre-dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¿y porque no hay nadie más afuera?-¡rayos! No había pensado en eso.

-bueno lo que pasa, es que exente la clase-pero que excusa más tonta ¿quién exenta una clase?, bien las mentiras sí que no iban conmigo.

-esa no es una buena excusa ¿sabes?-

-creo que si…pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le pregunte notando que no tenía el uniforme-¿no eres de esta escuela verdad?-

-pues…-es ese momento escuchamos que alguien venia, él me jalo atrás de la máquina de refresco que estaba cerca de nosotros.

-¿pero qué…?-me tapo la boca y no me dejo hablar.

-¿dónde se abra metido?-dijo una voz masculina en el pasillo.

-tenemos que encontrarlo pronto-dijo otra voz y después puede oír los pasos alejándose.

-mfpfs-dije ya que el tenia su mano en mi boca.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, yo le mordí la mano y me soltó mientras yo volvía a respirar.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso-le dije molesta y el me miro molesto.

-y tu no vuelvas a morderme la mano-dijo y en eso nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en una situación muy comprometedora, así que me separe de él lo más rápido que pude.

-tengo que irme, mi próxima clase ya va a empezar-dije y cuando me iba a ir, él me detuvo.

-espera, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo y yo me detuve, pero antes de que se lo dijera el timbre de clase sonó.

-lo siento, te lo diré después-le grite y me fui corriendo, ya que esa la clase que impartía mi padre, y si no me veía ahí pondría el grito en el cielo, además aun tenía que pasar al baño para ocultar el golpe con maquillaje.

**ooooooOoooooo**

-oye ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a la segunda clase?-preguntaron mis amigas.

-bueno lo que pasa es que me distraje mucho leyendo mi libro, y olvide que tocaba clase con mi padre-mentí, porque si les decía la verdad no iban a dejar de molestarme.

-no será que te encontraste a un chico y no nos quieres contar-en ese momento me sonroje, ya que recordé al chico con el que me encontré.

-tu cara no miente Maka ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Liz.

-Liz, deberías dejarla si no quiere contarnos, pues no importa-dijo Tsubaka y le agradecí por ser tan comprensiva.

-bueno…de hecho, no fue nada especial, simplemente choque con él y se disculpo y ya no paso más-fui _casi_ sincera.

-de verdad, ¿no paso nada más?-preguntaron con desilusión.

-no, solo paso eso-dije cortante-¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar?-dije cambiando de tema, además tenía mucha hambre.

-si-dijeron todos.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Estábamos mis amigas y yo almorzando cuando el director Shinigami-sama entro a darnos una noticia.

-hola, hola chicos ¿saben que día es hoy? ¿No? Pues es un día muy importante porque hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno- dijo y todos se voltearon a ver excepto yo, porque no me interesaba.

-con ustedes el príncipe Soul Eater Evans-dijo una tercera voz a la cual no le preste ni la más mínima intención, en cuanto "el príncipe" entro muchas chicas se pusieron a gritar, entre ellas mis "queridas hermanastras" (nótese la ironía), aunque claro la excepción de siempre, Chrona no grito solo se fue a un rincón diciendo algo como "no se lidiar con la euforia de mis hermanas" o algo así, bueno aunque a Chrona le gusta el hijo del director Death the kid, cosa que no sabe nadie más que yo.

-Maka mira-dijo Tsubaki y yo alce mi vista molesta.

-cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no me inte…-me quede con las palabras en la boca al ver que chico que estaba parado enfrente de todos era el mismo con el que había hablado conmigo en la mañana, me le quede viendo un buen rato, mire directamente a sus ojos en los cuales me perdí, me sentí por un momento en las nubes.

-Maka-hablaron mis amigas y en ese momento salí de mi trance, aparte la mirada lo más rápido que pude y me levante.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Tsubaki.

-¿eh?...na…nada-me volví a sentar ni siquiera yo sabía porque había hecho eso, después de todo soy la clase de personas que no le interesa lo que pase a su alrededor al menos que sea importante o lo considere importante.

-oye Maka ¿te gusta el chico nuevo?-dijo Liz y yo desvié la mirada.

-por supuesto que no-dije cortante y en ese momento dio el toque para entrar a la siguiente clase, durante toda la clase mis pensamientos divagaron "¿Qué tiene su mirada que me hipnotiza?" "¿un príncipe?" "quien lo diría ¿no? Platique con un príncipe" "si esto fuera como en los cuentos de hadas seguramente sería hermoso" reí ante mi pensamiento lo cuantos de hadas no existe, el amor tampoco y la felicidad menos, sentí como mis ojos empezaban a arderme, no puedo creer que con todo lo que he vivido aun no me acostumbre a mi realidad.

-Maka-llamo alguien y yo mire a Tsubaki que me hablaba-las clases ya terminaron, es hora de ir a casa.

-¿de verdad?-no puedo creer que me quede tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note que las horas pasaron.

-Medusa te espera-dijo Eruka con una sonrisa que no me gusto nada, Tsubaki solo la miro con desconfianza, mientras que Liz y Patty la miraron de mala manera, sabía lo que me esperaba en casa…

**ooooooOoooooo**

-¡Suéltame!-le grite, pero no importaba cuanto gritara, nada iba a funcionar, Medusa me tenia sujeta por el cabello, me dolía la manera en que lo jalaba cada vez más fuerte.

-escucha bien sirvienta si vuelves a hacer lo que hiciste te ira peor-dijo jalándome cada vez mas fuerte el cabello, tanto que sentía que terminaría por arrancármelo.

-¡yo no hice nada!-le grite, no entendí ni siquiera de que me hablaba, supongo que fue uno de los tantos chismes de sus "presidas hijas".

-si claro, no te conociera lo zorra que eres-dijo para luego me aventarme contra la pared y luego me arrastro hasta la puerta del sótano donde, después de abrirla, me aventó adentro, sentí los golpes por que rodé por las escaleras.

-vieja bruja-susurre para luego sacudirme la ropa y levantarme.

Busque en mi pantalón hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, una lámpara, luego me dirigí a la pared y prendí la luz, ¿quién dijo que este era un viejo y polvoriento sótano? Cuando las luces se prendieron me dejaron ver la enorme biblioteca que ahí se encontraba, afortunadamente nadie sabía de esto, Medusa y todos lo demás pensaban que era un lugar horrible, pero era todo lo contrario, era en donde podía tener paz y sonreír de manera sincera, me mire en el pequeño espejo que estaba ahí tenía mucho golpes, aunque se podrían tapar con maquillaje dolían, dolían más de lo que parecía, una risa amarga apareció en mis labios, me subí a una vieja reja que estaba por ahí y luego tome el libro del estante más alto del lugar, leí el titulo "Cuetos de hadas" reí al leerlo, tantos años y aún no aprendía, abrí el libro con cuidado y lo empecé a leer, una vez que lo termine de leer pude sentir como unas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-nadie-dije, abrace mis piernas con el libro en medio de ellas y mi vientre-nunca-sentí más lagrimas correr por mi rostro-nadie me ve rescatar-y en medio de toda esa soledad lo único que podía escuchar era mis suaves sollozos…

_Bueno hasta aquí es primer capítulo, espero que les allá gustado, cualquier comentario duda o critica son bien aceptados._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y sin más los dejo, espero que les allá gustado._


	3. Sin libertad

_Bueno este es el tercer capítulo, pero que lo disfruten y lamento mis faltas de ortografía pero tengo mucho sueño ya que son las 3:10 a.m. y bueno ya voy a comenzar con mis exámenes finales así que no se si puedo actualizar muy pronto, bueno sin más espero que les guste._

**Sin Libertad**

MAKA POV

Me levante temprano y me mire al espejo, mis ojos estaban un poco hinchados por tanto llorar, me sentí estúpida, porque me costaba tanto aceptar algo que se supone que ya había aceptado, había pasado la noche en el sótano ya que mi padre no llego anoche, apague la luz y mire el reloj, las 6:30 a.m. tal vez se olvidarían de mi, "si no existiera sería mejor", ese era uno de mis pensamientos más frecuentes, pero no me daría por vencida saldría adelante yo misma, no necesitaba de nadie para salir de este horrible lugar, escuche como la puerta del sótano se abría.

-¡sal de ahí!-grito Medusa desde la puerta, yo le obedecí antes de que se molestara más-ahora, prepara el desayuno-me ordeno y yo solo me limite a asentir, luego fui a preparar el desayuno.

-hoy tu padre tampoco vendrá-dijo Medusa con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, yo no dije nada, odiaba los días en los mi padre no regresaba a casa, porque bueno mi padre, a veces tenia salir de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo y no volvía en varios días, en eso días era cuando Medusa se aprovechaba.

-bien-dije mientras retiraba los platos y comenzaba a lavar los trastes.

-hoy no asistirás al Shibusen-cuando dijo esto yo me detuve y la mire.

-¿Qué?-lo adiva, adiaba que mi padre no estuviera, odiaba quedarme en casa para limpiar, odiaba tener que aguantar todos los gritos y golpes de Medusa-¿Por qué?-le pregunte y ella rio y me miro con rabia.

-que no has visto la casa es un completo desorden-yo simplemente negué.

-pero si no voy a la escuela mi padre se dará cuenta-dije y ella me miro molesta.

-o no querida, el pensara que tú te enfermaste-y yo negué.

-no es así yo estoy perfectamente bien y voy a asistir a la escuela te guste o no-dije mientras me quitaba el mandil y corría hacia la puerta.

-¡Eruka!-grito y como por arte de magia Eruka apareció enfrente de mi tapándome la salida, y de repente sentí como Mizune me jalaba del cabello, luego Medusa me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, por lo cual caí arrodillada y tosiendo tratando de recuperar el aire- pobre pequeña, parece que tienes mucha tos y también te duele el estomago, así no podrás ir a la escuela-dijo y yo la mire con odio.

-es hora de irnos, lamentamos mucho que no puedas ir Maka-dijo Eruka riéndose y luego todas se fueron y me dejaron con la puerta cerrada con llave, aunque claro Chrona susurro un "lo siento antes de irse".

-maldición-dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y observaba todo el lugar, el cual estaba hecho un completo desastre, suspire, tenía un gran trabajo por hacer.

**ooooooOoooooo**

POV NORMAL

-Maka no vino hoy-dijo Tsubaki al notar la ausencia de su amiga.

-¿creen que allá sido obra de Medusa?-dijo Liz mientras las demás asintieron.

-esa mujer es muy mala-dijo Patty en su típico tono infantil.

-a Maka no la dejo venir mi ma-madre-dijo Chrona la cual acababa de llegar y todas las demás la miraron serias.

-¡el príncipe ya llego!-grito una chica y salió corriendo del salón seguida por una manada de chicas.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SOUL POV

Me baje de la limosina real, pero al momento que lo hice una manada de chicas llegaron corriendo y gritando, que me amaban y que me casar con ellas, y no sé cuantas estupideces más, yo simplemente me limite a ignorarlas como siempre lo hacía, mientras los guardaespaldas reales se encargaba de mantenerlas alejadas de mi, pero había algo con lo que ni los guardaespaldas contaban.

-¡Yahooo!-eso se escucho por todos lados y todos miraron hacia donde venia el sonido-Su Dios está aquí para iluminarles el día-grito mi amigo Black*Star con su pose big sobre la limosina Real- ¡he venido a iluminarles la vida tristes mortales!-grito a todo pulmón, todo mundo se empezó a susurrar cosas y luego él se bajo de la limosina-¡muy bien yo soy el guardaespaldas de este mortal que ven aquí así que si alguien osa tacarle un solo cabello se las verán con este Dios!-cuando grito esto los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, yo suspire cansado.

-no era necesario gritarlo a todo pulmón-le dije molesto.

TSUBAKI POV

Al ver al chico que estaba arriba de la limosina me pareció interesante, no todos los días se ve a un chico extraño gritando que es un Dios y cosas así.

-es un idiota-dijo Liz, y yo solo lo mire, estaba platicando con el chico nuevo, o bueno el "príncipe".

-pues a mí me parece interesante-dije y en ese momento todas las demás se me quedaron viendo de forma picara.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto Liz.

-si a Tsubaki le gusta el nuevo-dijo Patty con una sonrisa.

-no, yo solo dije que me pareció interesante-les corregí molesta-ahora entiendo cómo se siente Maka cada vez que le decimos algo por un chico-cuando dije esto todas nos quedamos calladas.

-¿Cómo creen que la esté pasando Maka?-pregunte y el ambiente se volvió tenso, todas queremos mucho a Maka porque es nuestra amiga, aún recuerdo el día en que su padre comenzó a andar con Medusa, ella fue un tiempo enfermera del Shibusen hasta que conoció al papá de Maka, a Spirit pero bueno al principio todos creíamos que ella era una persona muy buena, Maka la admiraba y estaba muy feliz de que su padre y Medusa salieran, hasta que claro su verdadero infierno empezó.

**ooooooOoooooo**

MAKA POV

Ya había terminado de limpiar la mayor parte del desastre que había en la casa, sonreí al ver que ya casi todo estaba limpio, abrí la ventana y vi a unos lindos pajaritos parados en ella.

-hola pequeñitos-les dije, tanto tiempo sola me comenzaba afectar, ya hasta estaba hablando con un par de animales que tal vez ni siquiera me entendía-son muy lindos-le dije y acerque mi mano lentamente a uno, para no asustarlos, inesperadamente al ver mi mano el pajarito se subió a mi dedo, nunca pensé que fuera a hacer eso, le sonreí al pajarito, pero al oír la puerta abrirse el pajarito pareció asustarse y salió volando, "se libre" pensé, "se libre por mi" sentí un jalón de cabello.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Medusa jalándome del cabello.

-na-nada-le conteste-yo solo abrí la ventana para que saliera el polvo-mentí.

-más te vale que no estés tratando de escaparte por la ventana, porque no sabes cómo te ira-dijo y yo negué, "lo haría si pudiera" pensé.

-yo no haría eso-"por ahora" me dije en mi mente-ahora tengo que terminar de limpiar-dije tomando la escoba y barriendo, Medusa pareció creerme.

-voy a salir, más te vale no escaparte o ya sabes que pasara-yo seguí barriendo, solo una vez trate de escaparme, y bueno no fue la mejor de mis ideas, cuando Medusa me descubrió, recibí el peor castigo de mi vida, por no decir la peor golpiza de mi vida.

-no importa cuánto lo intente, soy un ave enjaulada-dije en un susurro viendo la ventana.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Las horas habían pasado y posiblemente la escuela ya había acabado, escuche el timbre y fui a abrir la puerta, en cuanto abrí mis amigas me dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunte sorprendida por su repentina acción.

-lo que pasa es que estábamos muy preocupadas por ti-dijo Liz y todas las demás asintieron.

-¿la bruja no está?-pregunto Patty y yo negué.

-ella salió y aun no ha llegado-les dije y ellas sonrieron.

-no te hizo nada malo ¿verdad Maka?-pregunto Tsubaki y yo le sonreí, después de todo ellas eran las únicas personas que se preocupaban por mí.

-no se preocupen estoy perfectamente bien-mentí porque no quería preocuparlas-ahora deberían irse antes de Medusa llegue y se moleste por verlas aquí-les dije y ellas me miraron tristes-pero no se pongan así nos veremos mañana en la escuela-les dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-bien en ese caso nos despedimos-dijo Liz y seguido de eso todas me dieron un fuerte abrazo y se fueron, una vez que cerré la puerta mi sonrisa se borro.

-espero poder ir mañana a la escuela-susurre y de repente sentí que algo se trepaba por mi pierna seguido por un fuerte escalofrió, mire con temor y para mi mala suerte logre adivinar de que se trataba, era la horrible mascota de Medusa, una fea serpiente que se la pasaba asiendo desastres en la casa, hasta parecía que le gustaba hacerme sufrir, bueno bien lo dicen "todo se parece a su dueño".

Mire a la fea serpiente que se había trepando en mi cuello, trate de quietármela y para mi mala suerte en ese momento llego Medusa seguida de sus hijas.

-¿Qué le haces a mi linda mascota?-me grito Medusa y yo mire con desprecio a la serpiente.

-nada ella se trepo y ahora estaba tratando de quitármela del cuello-le dije, pero Medusa nunca me escuchaba.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SOUL POV

-Soul deberías ser más como tú hermano-dijo mi padre una vez más por teléfono, yo rodé los ojos, después de todo el era el primogénito, el que heredaría el trono, ¿Qué más querían? Después de todo yo solo era el "segundo" por así decirlo, detestaba que me compararan con él.

-si como sea hoy fue mi primer día y estoy muy cansado-le mentí a mi padre, el cual después de despedirse colgó.

Y es que así era mi vida, la vida de un "príncipe" no era lo que todos creían, a diferencia de los príncipes de los cuentos yo no me la pasaba salvando doncellas en apuros, desde que era muy pequeño me la pase recibiendo educación "especial" que solo se le daba a la familia real, pero bueno mi hermano siempre fue mejor que yo en todo, el de mejores notas, el más inteligente , el que tenía más talento y por sobre todas las cosas el que heredaría todo el poder de la familia, no era que yo quisiera todo el eso, pero realmente me molestaba que mi familia se la pasaba diciéndome que él era mejor que yo, lo cual no era nada cool, razón por la cual decidí alejarme de todos esos lujos para estudiar en el Shibusen, pensé que así tendría un poco más de libertad, pero mis planes se estropearon cuando mi padre me obligo a venir con un montón de guardias "reales" que se la pasaban vigilándome y no me dejaban hacer nada, afortunadamente no estaba solo porque mi mejor amigo Black*Star el cual pertenecía a la guardia "real", se las arreglo para acompañarme, pero a pesar de todo yo lo que menos había tenido era una vida con libertad, porque al ser de la realeza hay muchos peligros, ya que el hecho de tener poder te da muchos enemigos por lo cual se toman muchas medidas de precaución, pero también eres presa de prensa y los paparazzi que se la desviven buscando la manera de inventarte chismes, y es que así era la vida de un príncipe una vida "sin libertad".

**ooooooOoooooo**

MAKA POV

Una vez más estaba encerrada en el sótano, me mire en el espejo mi aspecto era fatal, tenía varios moretones, sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver mi apariencia, pero las ganas de llorar se habían ido, solo tenía ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, de probar un poco de libertad.

-voy a salir de aquí cueste lo que me cueste-me dije mentalmente, porque yo ya estaba harta de una vida "sin libertad", yo iba a escaparme no importa que me cueste una vida yo voy a conseguir libertad, sin la necesidad de que un niño bonito me salvara, después de todo ya había vivido esa experiencia una vez y no pensaba vivirla dos, ningún idiota con aires de "príncipe azul" me salvaría, quien sería el héroe de mi cuento seria yo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Me levante temprano por la mañana, he hice lo de todas las mañanas arreglarme y preparar el desayuno, luego de eso me las arregle para convencer a Medusa de que tenía que ir a la escuela, porque mi padre iba a dudar de que tuviera varias faltas, al final logre convencerla, pero también logre poner mi plan en marcha, el día de hoy iba a salir sin importarme recibir el peor castigo de mi vida, lo único que me importaba era ser libre aunque fuera 5 minutos.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Ya en la escuela le conté el plan a mis amigas, a pesar de que a ellas no les convenció mucho decidieron ayudarme, el plan se pondría en marcha en cuanto saliera de clases. Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que pensé que pasarían y sin darme cuenta ya era la hora de la salida, estaba tan emocionada que no me fije cuando un chico paso corriendo a mi lado y tiro todos mis libros, pero al agacharme a recogerlos una mano se poso sobre la mía.

-lo siento-dijo la otra persona apena, yo subí la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos que me ponían tan nerviosa y la vez hacían que me sintiera en las nubes.

-no te preocupes fue mi culpa por ir distraída-le dije y el "príncipe" sonrió de lado mostrando sus afilados dientes, lo cual causo que me sonrojara.

-veo que nos volvemos a encontrar-dijo él mientras me ayuda a recoger todos mis libros.

-si bueno si me disculpas tengo algo de prisa, así que con permiso-le dije luego de guardar todos mis libros.

-oye espera-me detuvo-¿me estas evadiendo?-pregunto él y yo reí ante su comentario.

-no es eso es que a diferencia de ti yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer-le dije de forma apura, ya que realmente me tenía que ir, pero pensé que el hecho de esperar un rato más me ayudaría con mi plan.

-bueno si no me estas evadiendo, ¿porque no me dices tu nombre?-me pregunto y yo lo pensé un rato, después de todo supongo que no tendría nada de malo que le dijera mi nombre.

-me llamo Maka-le dije extendiéndole mi mano-Maka Albarn-el tomo mi mano.

-pues es un gusto conocerte, supongo que ya sabes mi nombre-dijo y yo asentí, bueno es no era que me fijara en eso, pero su nombre estaba en boca de todos, sobre todos de los reporteros que lo esperaban afuera de la escuela todos los días.

-si bueno, como ya te dije tengo algo de prisa así que adiós-le dije mientras soltaba su mano y comenzaba mi carrera a la puerta de la salida para encontrarme con Medusa.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Estaba encerrada en el sótano, pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz, era hora de poner mi plan en marcha, descubrí que en el sótano hay una pequeña ventana por la cual me podre salir. Tsubaki, Liz y Patty me esperaran afuera, para ayudarme a escapar, mientras que dentro Chrona me cubrirá, como mi madrastra iba a salir a comprarles cosas a sus hijas y a ella, tenía que disfrazarme para que no supieran que era yo si me encontraban.

-¿esta lista? - pregunto Tsubaki y yo asentí, todas salimos corriendo con cuidado de no ser descubiertas por mis hermanastras ni por mi madrastra, y mucho menos por su fea mascota que seguramente le avisaría.

-muy bien es hora de tu cambio-dijo Liz sacando un gran estuche de maquillaje, después de que ella me comenzó a pintar me sentí extraña, yo me maquillaba, pero solo era que los golpes que me daba mi madrastra no se vieran, nunca había hecho algo para escaparme solo una vez lo hice y como dije antes fue el peor error que pude haber cometido-muy bien ya estas lista-dijo Liz pasándome un espejo.

-¿esa soy yo?-pregunte al verme al espejo, definitivamente la que estaba reflejada en el espejo era otra, me veía realmente hermosa.

-ahora tu cabello-dijo ella sacando otro estuche-como no podemos cortarlo porque Medusa se daría cuenta usaras una peluca-dijo y saco varias pelucas, todas me las probé, al final nos decimos por una castaña, con el cabello ondulado y me pusieron pupilentes cafés, al verme en el espejo estaba irreconocible cual quiera que me viera no sabría que esa era yo.

-muy bien estas lista-dijo Liz y yo sonreí.

-te vez muy bien-dijo Tsubaki.

-no pareces tu-dijo Patty y yo les devolví una gran sonrisa.

-muy bien Maka se libre y diviértete-dijeron ellas.

-Maka lamento el no poder acompañarte pero tengo cosas que hacer-se disculpo Tsubaki.

-nosotras también, pero es que prometimos ayudar a Kid a dejar la casa "simétrica"-dijo Liz, y es que ella y su hermana Patty son primas de Kid el hijo del director por lo cual viven con él, pero él tiene una extraña obsesión con la simetría, pero bueno eso es otra historia, por el momento quería enfocarme en vivir mis pocas horas de libertad que me quedaban.

-no se preocupen yo voy a estar bien-les dije y me despedí de ellas.

- ¿de verdad vas a estar bien?-me preguntaron y yo asentí.

-si ahora ya no se preocupen por mi voy a estar bien, solo quiero sentí un poco de aire fresco y poder ver el exterior de mi casa-les dije y aunque no parecieron del todo convencidas, al final se fueron, dejándome sola, yo comencé a caminar por todo Death city mirando todo como si fuera la primera vez, que hacia eso en toda mi vida y de repente me di cuenta de la realidad, era libre, por unas horas pero era libre, tan libre como no lo fui en mucho tiempo, comencé a correr para sentí el aire pegar mi cara, hasta que choque con alguien.

-lo siento-susurro la otra persona y yo mire, en ese momento me di cuenta de quién era, mi sonrisa se borro, estaba en problemas…

_Bueno hasta aki les dejo este capítulo espero que les guste y bueno tratare de traer la conti pronto._

_Otra cosa ¿quieren que allá magia? Díganme en un review._

_**Liz.I'm**__**: **__bueno espero que este capítulo te allá gustado y bueno si es algo triste, pero de apoco todo irá mejorando para Maka._

_**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ**____: Bueno aun no sabemos si a Soul le gusta Maka pero eso se verá más adelante._

_**mumi evans elric**__**: **__bueno si Soul es un príncipe, y bueno más adelante sabremos quién es la persona que Maka quiere olvidar y porque la quiere olvidar ;)_


End file.
